A seminar and workshop on the most recent research on the biology and biophysical chemistry of membranes, designed for developing your scientists, with at least one year in an academic program leading to M.D. degree or an M.D./Ph.D. degree, who have a strong background in fundamental science of biochemistry, genetics, biophysics, molecular biology or cell physiology. This year, in addition to lectures on membranes, there will be a laboratory workshop with an opportunity to conduct actual research experiments.